La petite robe noire
by Darkwinrius
Summary: Hetty Lange savait, par expérience, qu'une femme bien habillée pouvait faire tourner bien des têtes. Même celles qu'elle n'avait pas prévue de faire tourner.


**Disclaimer** : Vous connaissez la chanson : rien ne m'appartient. Si c'était le cas, on verrait Nate plus souvent et Renko viendrait mettre son nez dans les affaires de Deeks et Kensi.

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Rating **: K+

**Pairing :** Densi

**Note de l'auteur :** J'aimerai répondre à la question : « mais d'où te viens cette idée ? ». J'aimerai. Vraiment ! Mais, en fait… Je me la pose aussi ! J'espère que vous apprécierai cette petite histoire !

* * *

><p>Henrietta Lange avait travaillé, dans sa jeunesse, en tant que costumière sur de très nombreux tournages. De ces aventures cinématographiques, pendant lesquels elle avait croisé de nombreux acteurs tels Frank Sinatra, elle gardait un goût certain pour la mode. La partie qui l'amusait le plus dans son travail, pour ne pas dire la seule partie amusante, était la partie qui consistait à habiller ses agents. Faire en sorte qu'ils renvoient des images différentes selon les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Ils pouvaient être tour à tour de petits délinquants, des jets-setters, de riches entrepreneurs, ou de dignes représentants de la classe moyenne.<p>

Pourtant, il y avait des agents qu'elle appréciait particulièrement vêtir. Elle était comme une petite fille qui jouait avec des poupées taille mannequin.

Marty Deeks, par exemple. Il était grand, bronzé, blond et avait les yeux bleus. Même avec sa barbe, il suffisait qu'il mette une chemise blanche et une veste de costar pour donner l'impression d'un riche entrepreneur. Lui mettre sur le dos un tee-shirt de qualité moyenne et une veste en cuir lui donnait un air de « bad boy », dont elle avait entendu dire que les agents femmes le trouvaient, et elle citait, « particulièrement sexy». Et ces deux styles, juste en changeant le haut. Cela montrait les possibilités. Il pouvait passer d'un personnage à l'autre avec une aisance assez déconcertante. Parfois riche, parfois ancien détenu, parfois SDF (elle l'avait vu quand il était revenu de cette mission du LAPD). Un caméléon. Un très bon caméléon.

Elle aimait aussi beaucoup habiller Kensi Blye. La jeune femme portait aussi bien les robes de créateurs que celle de prêt-à-porter. Tout lui allait, tant qu'elle évitait le rouge à lèvre rouge. Elle pouvait se faire passer pour une motarde, toute de cuir vêtue, et être crédible. Faire porter un tailleur à cette femme pouvait faire parler n'importe qui. Kensi était une femme fatale, dans bien des sens. Surtout quand elle revêtait une de ces superbes petites robes noires. Hetty savait, pour avoir rencontré Audrey Hepburn (une seule fois : une leçon de style), que le noir et la simplicité faisait souvent mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que son agent devait mettre une robe, celle-ci était noire, assez courte et Henrietta Lange savait par expérience qu'une femme, quand elle faisait un petit effort, faisait tourner les têtes.

Mais il y en a certaines dont elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'elles tourneraient.

* * *

><p>Martin Deeks se demandait s'il n'avait pas gravement offensé quelqu'un dans une de ses vies antérieures. Genre, quelqu'un de vraiment très important : un dieu, par exemple. Parce que, sinon, il n'avait aucune explication plausible au fait que le sort s'acharne sur lui. Il y avait une jolie jeune femme au bar, dans une robe noire qui révélait des courbes à damner un saint, des jambes qui n'en finissait pas et il ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Et s'il essayait, il allait être dans de très sales draps. Avec les trois furies sur le dos en prime : l'administration, Hetty Lange, et sa coéquipière. Pas vraiment conseillé.<p>

La jeune femme tourna brièvement la tête vers lui et sourit en revenant à sa position initiale. Elle remit une de ses longues mèches lisses derrière son oreille alors qu'il continuait à l'observer. Elle faisait un peu reine des abeilles, assise à ce bar, avec tous ses hommes autours d'elle. Elle souriait à tours de bras, flirtant et mais n'acceptant aucuns des verres qu'on lui proposait, désignant le cocktail à peine entamé devant elle. Elle semblait parfaite. Elle l'était. Enfin, presque.

« Arrête de mater, Deeks. »

Mince. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu, mais pas qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait depuis un moment.

« Je ne mate pas, je surveille nuance. »

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas une marionnette, sinon son nez s'allongerait de façon exponentiel. Bien sûr qu'il la matait. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'ils se connaissaient en fait. Mais ça, elle ne devait pas l'apprendre, sinon il risquait presque autant qu'à faire foirer la mission.

Mais il avait à présent d'autres chats à fouetter que de se demander où se situe la ligne entre simple taquinerie et manque complet d'éthique.

« Cible en approche »

Un homme venait de rentrer dans la boite, et avait rapidement repérer la jeune femme au bar. Il la détailla de haut en bas, et au vue du sourire qu'il abordait, il fallait mieux qu'elle ne boive pas le verre qu'il allait lui offrir.

« Il vient vers toi, Kens. »

Il savait que Callen et Sam, ainsi que Renko (qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois) surveillait tous les mouvements de cet homme et qu'ils interviendraient dès qu'il déraperait. _C'est parti_, se dit-il.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait à propos de ses premiers rencards ? Qu'elle ferait craquer n'importe qui ? S'il en avait douté un jour, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Elle s'était mise leur suspect dans la poche en moins de cinq petites minutes.<p>

« - J'adore ta robe. Ca ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie?

- Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Tess.

- Matthew.

- Ravie, Matthew. »

Voilà deux autres menteurs. Surtout lui en fait. Un faux nom, puisqu'ils savaient qu'il s'appelait Ryan Gauthier et ils savaient aussi que ses quatre dernières conquêtes (dont un capitaine de corvette habilitée secret-défense) avait été retrouvées violées et rouées de coups dans des poubelles près de Santa Monica. Mais il était vrai que cette robe était complètement hallucinante.

_Aller, mon gars. Un peu de concentration. Faisons en sorte que l'agneau n'ait pas à se changer en loup._

* * *

><p>Heureusement pour eux, elle n'eut pas à devenir trop méchante pour attraper leur violeur. Enfin, si on pouvait considérer que démettre l'épaule de quelqu'un, manquer de lui briser le poignet puisse être considérer comme être gentille. En plus, il lui devait un joli bleu sur le visage. Mais elle n'avait pas eu à sortir son arme, et ce fut Callen qui lui passa les menottes.<p>

Bon, maintenant qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette affaire, il pourrait peut-être…

« Deeks, arrêtes. On dirait que tu vas te mettre à baver, et tu sais qu'Hetty ne va pas apprécier si je ne lui rends pas cette robe dans un état parfait. »

Griller, et ce pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

« Cette robe est juste incroyable… »

Non… Il ne l'avait quand même pas dit ? Et là, elle faisait sa moue « j'le-tape-ou-j'le-tape-pas ? ». Ça allait mal aller pour lui : la furie numéro un allait lui tomber dessus. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa robe parce qu'il avait fait un commentaire qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, la furie numéro deux (aussi connue sous le nom de Hetty) allait l'aider à numéroté ses abattis.

« Juste la robe ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Et malgré toute la peur qu'il pouvait ressentir, il dit quand même ce qu'il pensait.

« Non. En fait, c'est toi dans cette robe qui est incroyable. »

Il crut entendre les ricanements de Callen et Sam. Mais pourquoi avait-il sortit quelque chose comme ça ? Aurait-il droit à une jolie épitaphe, dans un joli coin du cimetière ? Il espérait qu'Hetty ferrait un discourt sur ses qualités et passerait les raisons de sa mort sous silence : qui voulait qu'on se souvienne de lui comme « celui qui est mort parce qu'il n'a pas su tenir sa langue » ?

« Merci. »

Pardon ?


End file.
